Demitri's Fantastique: Nicola
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Paul falls in love with his friend, Nicola, instead of his sister. It should be a good thing yet there are so many things making the relationship complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** For those that are new a Fantastique is a futuristic recording of an erotic nature. It is a break off from my original work 'The Frau' which is a sequel to my fanfic 'Droog'. If you are interested in original work I'm under the penname MissStrange on the FictionPress. I plan to make my last one for _Star Track: Generations. _Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing was going Paul's way, not at all. This morning, 6 to be exact he felt a light prick on his chest where his heart is. He put his hand to his heart were he ripped off what looked like a timer the shape of a Valentines' Day heart. The words were, **YOU'LL BE SMITTEN IN: 24 hrs, 15 mins, 5 secs.** Already it was ticking down the time. Paul looked in the back, _**may love find you-Ecchi. **_Paul knew who Ecchi was yet no one knows what she looks like (he had a feeling this person was a girl) but everyone normal or not are always so eager to get one of those 'Love Timers'. Everyone except for Paul.

Few years ago there was a law called Dracula's Law were any supernatural being was to be treated as a human so long as no other humans were harmed. First it was the vampires (of course it'll be vampires) then the werewolves, then eventually the rest of the nocturnal or 'nocs' as the humans like to say. Ever since the law passed a lot of the Nocs have been 'crawling out of the dark' as the saying goes but there were some Nocs still hidden in the dark and Paul was one of them.

How would society feel if he just admitted he can shift into a panther after sex and can change into human form once he killed them? Or worse that the only way to stay human was to sleep with a blood relative, which in this case is his sister, Irene? He knew the answer to both those questions very well, there will be a mob at his door before he could take another word of defense so it was best to stay in the dark.

An hour later Paul waited in the terminal for his sister to arrive. The timer said **23 hrs, 45 mins, 15 secs, **_will the timer stop if I see her, _he thought once he sensed her presence nearby. It had been a long time since he first last saw her. He was 8 when his parents died and Irene was only 4. Through both of their lives they've been living in foster homes. He didn't know how Irene felt but Paul never felt loved in the system until Female (pronounced fa-mal-iee) adopted him at 14. She was the one that told him about his condition and her part as a midwife to the family tradition. "My family has helped your family for generations," she said once. Now that he was in his thirties he needed to settle down. Personally he didn't want to sleep with his sister but he was getting old. The line of the panthers needed to continue.

When he first saw his sister at first he thought he sensed the wrong person. Paul remembered her being cute when she was little but he always imagined her differently. Irene had lovely green eyes and pouty lips but the rest of her was very _androgynous, _she looked far closer to a twelve year old boy then a woman. Once he made himself known to her he thought, _great, not only am I going to commit insect I'm going to feel like a pedophile. _

Once he left the terminal he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Paul always imagined her to have long hair, most preferably brunette with a body that was way more _feminine, _Irene was none of those. Once Paul introduced Irene to his home and his housekeeper Female his phone made a beep. He looked to see he got a text from Nicola. Nicola was a friend that he met at the park where he liked to stroll sometimes, he didn't expect it to become a friendship yet strangely it did. "Hey Female, why don't you show Irene around while I get this," he said going back outside while Female gave his sister the tour of the house. This was how their text went.

Nicola: Hey Polly :) You met your sister yet?

Paul: Yeah, she's not what I excepted but it's still nice to see her. It's been ages since I've last seen her. So how's my Cola?

Nicola: I'm great, actually! I'm going to an anime convention tonight, it'll be awesome!

Paul: That's cool, what are you going to be dressed as?

Nicola: I don't know yet, I'll figure it out, I always do. Anyway I don't want to keep your sister waiting. You want to hang out at 6 in the morning tomorrow at the park?

Paul: Yeah, that'll be great, Cola.

Nicola: Sweet! I'll see you tomorrow, Bye!

Paul: Bye!

Paul put his phone back into his pocket after the conversation was done feeling a little bummed out. Nicola was the first best friend he actually ever had. Even though she was a girl never once had he felt the need to sleep with her which was one of the reasons he liked her a lot. She was always fun to be around no matter how boring or dire the situation is (once they were trapped in an elevator for twelve hours and to pass the time was to draw with sharpies, 'ganstas for life Polly!' she joked one time, hence the name 'Polly').

The rest of the day he hoped he'd fall in love with his sister but it was very unsuccessful. He couldn't get passed how 'boyish' she looked and no matter how hard he tried to make a move on her he couldn't stomach the thought of touching her in that manner. Once Irene went to bed he perched himself on the railing of her bed watching her. _How am I going to love my sister if I'm not attracted to her? I mean I'm far more likely to be attracted to Nicola then…._

Paul stopped at the thought leaving the room feeling guilty of being attracted to Nicola. Nicola was tomboyish but still you can tell she was feminine with long brunette hair and blue eyes like the ocean. Indeed she was attractive but he couldn't imagine having sex with her or at least didn't want to think about it. With that in mind he left his house, he had the feeling he was going to be out all night

Knowing he was going to be in need he went to a local hotel downtown where the cops won't really bother to check if a crime was committed. After calling a hooker to satisfy his needs he looked at the timer: **1 hrs, 01 mins, 15 secs. **It was almost time yet there was no one to love him in this dirty hotel room. He threw the timer to the other side of the room feeling a little depressed. Patiently he waited for the whore, when thirty-five minutes passed by he took out his phone out of boredom streaming pictures of his friend. As he was looking through the pictures half mindlessly his eye caught on one with her wearing a tight top. It wasn't too revealing but it showed enough cleavage for him to rise.

Lying on his back he thought of her taking that top off, squeezing her large breast as he pleasured her. The thought of doing that should be wrong yet it felt exciting, especially the idea of her topless (secretly he's always wanted to see her topless). As the fantasy was getting started there was a loud knocking on the door. He was about to yell go away until he heard Nicola say, "May I come in?" Immediately he zipped his pants up dashing all dirty thoughts out the window but came back with a vengeance once he saw what Nicola was wearing. He had no idea what anime character she was but she dressed as a French maid and was very revealing.

"I paid that hooker 200 dollars," she said closing the door behind her. His eyes watched her lustfully as her outfit came undone. "I've been wanting to do this for a while," she said once she was completely naked. Paul never knew just how beautiful she was until he laid eyes on her body. Nicola had everything he ever wanted in a woman, an hour glass figure, perfectly large breasts, skin smooth as silk…..he could go on forever about her beauty but the thing he loved the most was when she put her hands on his chest, he could sense her desire in that touch.

"Nicola," he whispered with protests on his lips. Why haven't I seen you like this before? Why are you here? We can't do this, I'll kill you. All these things he wanted to say but her lips crashed into his. With her soft lips against his he didn't think about Irene or his duty of family tradition, he thought about Nicola and her transition from friend to lover.

"I want you," she said between kisses, Paul laid her down on the bed with him on top as completely naked as her.

"I want you," he said stroking himself against her wetness. Paul didn't want to hurt her but the need was so great it was actually painful. Knowing there was no turning back he took her. Her eyes were wide as he entered her gasping almost in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes," she breathed, "keep going, it's just my first time." Paul did keep going but he felt terrible. _I'm so sorry, I should have known you were an innocent. _The guilt was set aside once the lovers were in rhythm, it all felt so right all the way up to the orgasm. Once the afterglow of sex came upon them, Paul waited for the change. One minute, two minutes, three, four then five. After five minutes passed he noticed he wasn't changing. If he wasn't changing then…..

"Nicola….I know this is going to sound strange but….are you a black leopard?"

Nicola looked up at him, not through the eyes of a human but the eyes of a cat. "No, I'm a black tiger but we are related in a different sort of way," she said with a blink of her eyes they were human again. "Do you think of me differently now?"

"No," he said kissing her, he never felt so happy in his life. He didn't give a damn if she was a tiger and he a leopard, he was just glad no one was dying from selfish lust. Yet he felt there was something more then that. As Nicola and Paul fell asleep the Love Timer was silently bleeping what they silently felt: **POLLY LOVES COLA! COLA LOVES POLLY! **The Timer was there for only a few second and then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul woke up but Nicola was still asleep, _I've never knew how lovely you looked sleeping,_ he thought. At first he thought she was awake when groggily she called out his name but he can tell she was still sleeping by the rapid eye movement behind her lids. While she slept Paul brushed his lips with hers, she sighed his name again as he kissed her. This time she called his name in desire. "You're having a wet dream," he whispered, sensing her growing desire.

Slowly he pulled the sheets back, revealing her whole body. Slowly he let his hands travel her sleeping body. "Oh, you want me," he said, feeling every inch of her, even to the nerves in dire need for him. "I wonder what you're dreaming about."

_Nicola was in a jungle but she wasn't alone. "Paul," she said before he kissed her, his smooth hands roaming her body. Both of them ended up on the grass. She moans out his name again he leaves trails of kisses down her body. Her body quivered when his tongue tasted her exotic red fruit._

Paul heard his name being called again as left kisses from her breasts to stomach. He was glad her mind (even though she was dreaming) was in the same state as what her body was craving, if any other circumstance this would have been considered rape. When Paul finally reached her forbidden fruit he tasted her. Already he was intoxicated with lust as he tasted more of her luscious juices and her body's reaction to him. He loved the way she moaned and the lustful way she called his name.

_"Oh Paul," she moaned as he tasted more of her. She closed her eyes thinking she might have gone to heaven. The heat between her legs grew stronger with every flick of his tongue. She called out his name again but this time with a request._

"Paul….I want you," she said, causing Paul to stop partaking in her drink and look down upon her. Her eyes were still closed and dreaming but the way her body posed for him looked less like sleep. He watched her hands travel down the valleys of her breast to her flat stomach to her cunt were she played with herself a little. "I want you," she said again. He took that hand and sucked the drink off her finger. He went from intoxicated to drunk buy that last taste before he entered her.

_Confessing her desire to have him take her Nicola played with herself a little. She can tell by his gaze that he liked what he saw. He took the hand pleasuring her, tasting the essence off her finger. Nicola watched him relish the taste of her before he finally entered her, making her gasp. The feel of him inside her was large, think and oh so wonderful. "Oh Nicola," he said, kissing her._

"You so tight," Paul whispered against her lips squeezing her breasts. His thrusting became faster and harder as the rhythm of her body became more urgent. The calling of his name became more frequent.

_"Oh Paul, Oh Paul, Oh Paul!" Nicola chanted his name as the intensity Paul inflicted began to increase. With each thrust of his cock it felt like he was getting bigger, filling every inch of her to the point were she was about to topple over the edge of orgasm and she was about to take him with her until Axel Rose screamed out-_

_**"WELCOME TO THE JUNLE! WOULD YOU BRING IT TO YA CH-CH-CH-NANANANANANA KNEES!"**_ The sudden music from Paul's discarded pants startled both the lovers out of their little love stupor causing Paul to immediately pull himself out of a very wide awake Nicola. While Nicola's mind was gathering were she was Paul was cursing the phone, Axel Rose, and the person on the other side. He was about to tell the person to fuck off when his sister answered on the other line, she sounded concern, _"Paul where are you? I've been looking for you all day!" _

"Oh, sorry, Irene I was not sober last night so I checked in a motel. What time is it?" he asked groggily thinking it was morning when she told him it was evening.

"Ah shit! Hang on, I'll be there!" he said, hanging up the phone and quickly getting dressed. He did promise his sister to help her find a job but to where?

"What's the rush, Paul?"

"I promised my sister to help her find a job here, the thing is I don't know where."

"I think I can help, my uncle works at a pharmaceutical company called HENTAI Co. They're hiring new employees as we speak." Paul knew what HENTAI Co was. It was an industry that sold prescriptions for Nocs, most of them a suppressant on a certain need like blood feeding or mind blocking but none of them dealing with preventing shape shifting. That part was in it's 'experimental stage' meaning it might get a prescription any time soon.

"Thank you so much," he said giving her a quick kiss, "I'll see you soon." Once he left the motel with Nicola he kissed her a little longer before he got in his car. As he drove home he couldn't wait to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicola was true to her word, the next day Irene was scheduled for an interview at HENTAI Co. under one condition, she bring her brother with her. Paul thought it a little odd that a company would ask for him, he never even put in an application for a job. "Why would they want me?" he asked.

"I don't know but the woman over the phone said it was urgent that you speak with the owner in private," said Irene then looked at him questioningly, "Why would he ask for you in private?" Paul shrugged, his guess was as good as hers. Once Irene went upstairs to in business clothes Female came out of the kitchen with a stern look that actually scared him a little.

"I told you, Paul. If you're having a _craving _you bring the food here. The last thing I want is to be arrested for your urges." Paul knew what she meant. The first time he turned into a panther was at fifteen when he masturbated in the bathroom to a Playboy magazine he stole from the nearby porn shop, it was a horrible, scary and embarrassing experience he had. After Female gave him a call girl to sacrifice she told him to bring his needs here as well as to control himself. He had been true to her word ever since but today he had good news.

"Female, I didn't kill anyone yesterday," Paul said, Female didn't believe him. "I'm serious I didn't kill anyone, in fact you'll be relieved of the good news I have. I've found someone almost like me."

"What do you mean almost like you?" asked Female, puzzled. Paul was grinning from ear to ear now. Finally he can be normal and Female wouldn't have to cover for him anymore. He put both hands on her shoulder and announced what he thought would be good news. "I slept with Nicola last night. She told me she was a black tiger when I didn't turn. Female, I-"

"No you will not continue this!" said Female, there was fear in her eyes Paul didn't understand. "You can't see her anymore, I forbid it!" Paul was speechless, he had never seen her look so angry and frightened at the same time. He was about to ask her why until Irene came downstairs dressed in black dress pants, white shirt and blazer. She was pretty but she looked far too boyish for his type. It was hard imagining sleeping with her, let alone marrying her. Nicola on the other hand…..

"We'll talk later," he said quietly when Irene said she was ready and left for HENTAI Co. Once they were gone Female went to her private room speaking in her native tongue of her ancestors. Her family bloodline has been with the Leopard Clan since god knows when. It was her duty as a midwife to keep the royal bloodline as pure as possible. Female went searching for a phone number in her desk. Paul didn't know this but, he had an uncle, his father's twin living in Italy. Female looked at the number with hesitation, even fear. She did not want to call this man, he was far more dangerous then Paul but if Paul were to be with Nicola then she'll have to turn his sister over to her uncle. As terrible as it was she needed to keep the line going. Female picked up the phone and called the man on the phone named Raphael.

#

Paul was sitting in the lobby waiting for Irene with troubled thoughts in his head. Why would Female not want him to be with Nicola? Was it because of the slight difference in cat species? Whatever it is he'll find a way to reason with her. He always knew her as a reasonable woman. Once Irene came out from her interview she looked a little flushed. Paul stood up from his chair with concern, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said rather quickly. The blush on her face was slowly coming down and a smile appeared. "I got the job to work as an assistant tomorrow and um, he wants to see you." The blush came back on her face as soon as she mentioned _he._ Once a lady by the name of Bleach lead the way to Hentai's office Paul couldn't help but wonder what happened to Irene that made her blush until he saw the man himself.

_No wonder Irene was flustered. He's unrealistically gorgeous,_ he thought once he saw the CEO of HENTAI Co. Hentai Caesar was six feet tall with chestnut hair and eyes like sapphires. His face was that of an angel with fair skin to go with that face. "Welcome Paul," said Hentai with a smile, that smile just made him more radiant, even his Italian accent made him dreamy. How Irene was able to be in his presence without gushing like a school girl with a crush he didn't know. "Have a seat," he said his gaze never leaving Paul.

"Thank you sir for letting my sister get the job but I don't know why I'm here." Hentai didn't say nothing only smiled then leaned back.

"Hasn't Nicola told you about me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, he knew Nicola had an uncle that worked here but didn't have any idea how important he was in the business until Hentai revealed himself.

"I'm her uncle, Paul. She's been talking about you for a long time now and I finally get to meet you in person…..god you look so much like him."

"Who?" he asked Hentai only sighed. The blue in his eyes seem to come alive.

"You'll know later when my family comes over to America for the season. If all of them come," he said the mention of the last part his face looked sorrowful for a second making his unnatural beauty look haunting then it was back to his angelic grace. "Anyway I asked for you to invite you over to dinner with my family tomorrow. They'd been more then happy to see that Nicola has found love at last. Dinner starts at 6 tomorrow, will you be there?"

This was the first time Paul was ever invited a family gathering. He was almost taken aback by it, the thought of seeing her family (a family as important as the Caesars) was joyful and terrifying at the same time. He always wanted to feel belonged in a family yet what if they didn't like him. Once Paul was lead back into the lobby he saw his sister talking to Nicola, they looked to be comfortable with each other. When Nicola saw Paul she ran up to him with a hug and a kiss. Things were just getting interesting everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way home Irene still looked a little flushed after the interview. Paul would have asked if she was alright but had the feeling he knew why she was blushing. Hentai was a very gorgeous man and if he was a girl he would have been blushing like crazy. Once the car was in the driveway of his house he thought about Female and her reaction to his confession of Nicola. _Maybe if I introduced her Female might change her mind_.

"You want to come inside?" asked Paul, this would be the first time Nicola ever set foot on his place. She smiled taking his hand and helped her out of the car. He did the same for Irene. Once they were inside he was hoping Female was home but she wasn't. He thought of it odd at first to be out around this time but then again she could be shopping for groceries. "I'm going to take a nap Paul," said Irene dreamily as she headed upstairs leaving the two alone.

"Well, then, I guess that leaves me the honor of giving you the tour of the house," said Paul, the tour was very brief plus it was a small house. It was when they reached his bedroom things got heated up. When Paul closed the door he pressed his lips against Nicola's with her back against the door. All day he's been thinking about her with the urge to masturbate but resisted the temptation. He knew all to well what would happen if he did. "Oh Cola, I've been wanting you so bad," he purred, pressing his body against hers, his hand squeezing her breast.

"Same thing here," she said, undoing his belt. Once Nicola was on her knees with his member in her hand and her tongue licking the head of his penis. He closed his eyes savoring every stroke she made against his shaft when a thought came to mind. Since Irene was sleeping next door he didn't want to wake her through their cries of passion he made Nicola stand up. "You didn't like it?" she asked a little hurt by her discontinuation.

"Oh yes, I like it," said Paul, "I just got a better idea." Paul lead her to the bed were their clothes parted on the side of the bed. Paul laid on his back, gesturing her to come. After she kissed Paul she asked, "So….what idea do you have?" Paul shifted on his side kissing her back.

"I want you to suck my cock while I eat you out at the same time."

"You mean you want to do a 69?"

Paul nodded, "Are you ok with that?" Just when he thought Nicola would reject like all the other's before her she laid on her side with her soft lips around his cock. A second later Paul threw her leg over on his shoulder and proceeded to lick her pussy.

As they gave each other oral it stifled their sighs a little but not much. Paul could hear Nicola groan in passion as she sucked him off, he knew she was almost close to having an orgasm by how tight and wet she was getting. His tongue flicked against her clitoris then sucked her sensitive bud so hard he felt her mouth part from his member and almost screamed as her essence flowed unto his lips and mouth.

Nicola laid on her back with her eyes closed enjoying the afterglow. Through closed eyes she felt his strong hands move up her body, his lips against her skin. "Why haven't I noticed you before I'll never know," he whispered against her neck. She could tell he was still horny by his erection stood firmly against her hip. "Well," she said slightly opening her eyes as she gave him a hand job. "I didn't think I was really your type."

"What makes you think that?" he asked getting on top of her, his shaft stroking her aching rose. Nicola was in between desire and truth, "I always saw you…with a human girl…so I figured you liked them….normal." Paul stopped his advances for a moment feeling a little guilty. One or two times he had introduced a girl he picked up at the bar when ever he ran into her. Now that he remembers he could see clearly Nicola's smile dwindle when she saw the human girl wrapped around his arm.

"I'm so sorry," he said pressing his lips against hers. "I was very selfish." While Nicola reassured him otherwise he knew the truth he was selfish when it came to his desire and paid a price for it. Hopefully not anymore, "I'll make it up to you." Being true to his word he penetrated her where he fit perfectly like a key. Paul was thankful the bed he got didn't crack loudly as they fucked but the sighs of passion they tried to stifled was hard to contain, their climax being the loudest.

"Oh God, you're so wonderful!" said Pau; pulling Nicola closer to him. Nicola nuzzled against his chest. As they were about to doze off together Nicola's phone began to ring out _Paradise City _by Guns n' Roses. "I can tell we both like the same band," said Paul, Nicola giggled and went to get the phone out of her discarded jeans. With keen hearing he overheard her conversation

"Hello," answered Nicola.

_"Hey Nici! It's Roxy! Are you doing anything today?"_

"Well, I am with someone….."

_"Is it a man? Tell me you found a guy," _for a moment Nicola hesitated. Paul can see the blush deepening in her face and ears. When she finally confessed Roxy squalled in jubilee. _"Praise the Lord, Nicola has finally found a man! Who is he by the way?"_

"Paul Gallier," it was silent over the phone for a moment. When Roxy spoke again it was more out of warning then joy. _"Are you sure you want to be dating him? I mean I've seen him with different other girls, all of them human so he might be a 'Normal Noc' you get what I mean?"_

"I get what you mean but I sense that he's changed his ways."

_"You sure about that?"_

"Pretty sure."

_"Then he wouldn't mind if he went hunting at the MEOW with us."_

"I'll ask then…Hey Paul, you want to come to the MEOW tonight?" Paul had no idea what the MEOW was but he felt a little leering of going yet at the same time he wanted to meet other shifters like him. Maybe they'll hold the secret of how to control the beast when it comes to changing. The only question was what were they hunting?

Nodding his head yes Nicola told Roxy she'll see her soon then got dressed. Just when they were about to head out Paul remembered Irene, "Wait, let me ask my sister if she wants to come along," then headed upstairs. _If Irene comes with us she might be able to meet a shifter then she wouldn't be alone_, he thought as he knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he knocked again, "Irene? Are you alright?" Third time he knocked, when she didn't answer he tried to open the door only to discover it was locked. _Maybe she's embarrassed, _he thought thinking about how loud they were in the other room.

"Ok, Irene, I just want you to know we're going out. Say hello to Female for me." Once Paul went out with Nicola, Irene was in the process of changing into a black leopard in the bathroom were she pleasured herself in the tub. She never felt more frightened in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul and Nicola arrived at the MEOW by dusk. The club was way out in the country side of Louisiana were there was more swamp life then city life. Paul thought of it strange that a night club should be so far away then a thought came to him. "What did she mean by hunting?" he asked, remembering Nicola's conversation on the phone. She looked at him briefly then back to the road, "You'll see, I know about it but I've never participated even though I was tempted to."

"But what is being hunted?" he asked, Nicola didn't answer; Paul wanted to pursue the issue but held his tongue. Eventually he'll see the hunting sooner or later. The journey got more interesting when Nicola stopped by the river with six other cars on the side of the road. Once they got out of the car Paul spotted a boat with a friary drive having a cigarette. It was one of those unique kinds of cigarettes called Wands that exhaled different colors, smells and tastes. The one the friary was smoking was blue with the smell of burning wood at winter.

"Greetings Nicola….I see you brought a friend," said the driver, his voice sounded like a death rattle; it fit his deathly appearance to a t. Without saying a word Nicola got unto the boat with Paul following behind, she gave the driver two gold coins. "Take us to the MEOW Mr. Tod," said Nicola then the driver took them down the river through the dense forest. Paul couldn't help but feel there was something creepy about this place. After twenty minutes of silence they were at their destination.

On the exterior The MEOW looked like it was falling apart. The MEOW was an old shack that was peeling pink paint and rotting wood. "I think we might be at the wrong place," said Paul but Nicola shook her head.

"Nope, we're here," she said dragging him out of the boat. While the exterior was rotting the inside was defiantly not. Once Nicola opened the door Paul saw the opposite. It was buzzing with other shifters socializing, dancing, and drinking. The magic in the air made his skin tingle as they walked their way through the crowd. Some of them were very touchy. "Hello there, kitty," said a blonde girl, rubbing her head against his shoulder like a cat. The girl was about to feel his crotch when Nicola came to the rescue. She jerked Paul away from the girl's clutches and made a threatening hiss that made the girl shriek back into the crowd. That was when things went silent.

_"The sun has fallen, my fellow friends!" _said a theatrical voice on the intercom. _"It's time to start hunting!"_ There was excitement in the air but it was of a different kind….the need to kill. Nicola and Paul left the shack with a dozen or so others with them. Paul couldn't help but feel a little nervous even frightened about what was going to happen.

After five minutes of walking they stopped to see ten rectangular shapes draped in black. That's when the crowd started to strip to being completely nude. "Is this an orgy?" asked Paul, watching her strip off the last of her clothing. Paul's blood began to rush to his penis once he saw her naked. Nicola looked at him, "Not yet," she said then the drapes were off to reveal cages with each scared human inside.

"I hope you're not much of a 'Normal' to get queasy over this," said a voice behind him. Paul looked over to see a dark skinned woman with curly hair. He can see she was in the middle of changing. He yelped in pain as something bit his arm, it was from Nicola. She bit so hard blood was dripping from his arm as well as her teeth. Paul didn't have to ask why she did it, he knew full well why.

"You need to hunt," she growled changing herself. As he began to change he witness her transform for the first time. At first glance she looked like a black panther but once the moonlight gleamed on her fur he could see the darker strips against the lighter back ground. Once he was fully a panther the cages were open, the prisoners free and the chase was on.

While big cats of different kinds (smallest the lynx, the biggest oddly a saber tooth tiger) Paul tried to resist the urge of the chase like he tried to resist the urge to sleep with other women. Once he was the beast he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. A mad dash into the forest he could smell blood in the air following Nicola behind. He followed her deeper into the forest were the blood was getting less thicker which was strange. There were other prey that was still alive, one in particular he was almost tempted to take down next to him but resisted. He wanted to get whatever Nicola was hunting so the target next to him was taken down by a cheetah.

They ran until the sounds of screams and the smell of blood was far away. The tiger looked at the panther. They looked at each other for a moment, _your so beautiful, _he thought not expecting an answer back.

_I'm grateful you think so, _said Nicola's voice in his head.

_ How are you doing that?_

_ All shifters can do that, don't you know that?_

_ No_

_ Oh you poor thing, _she said, licking his face. _You're not just in the dark, you're under a rock. Are you ashamed?_ Paul didn't answer and he didn't need to, the silence was an answer.

_ Are you ashamed of me?_

_ No, you're not! You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_ Then make love to me, Paul. I've seen it done before. _

_Wouldn't that be called bestiality? _

_ Not if it's a shifter, _Paul let the thought sink in then it made sense. The couple got into position and began to mate. The fur slowly began to melt away as the sex got hotter. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" repeated Paul once he gained his voice. He was about to cum when bright lights appeared in the forest.

"Sorry, Noccies but the parties over!" shouted a male voice. Out of instinct Paul ran behind Nicola as fast as he can and into the river. He can hear screams coming out of the woods as the attackers pursued them.

"Come on!" urged Nicola, taking his hands and pulling him out of the water. There were people with flashlights coming to there car but not fast enough for the strangers to get to. Fully naked Paul revved the engine and drove back into the city at full speed with his heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

As they drove home Paul asked, "Who were those people that attacked us?" Nicola looked at him for a moment as if he was crazy. "You're kidding me right?" When Paul still didn't understand what she was talking about she laughed as if this whole deal was funny. "My God, I don't know weather to call you lucky or stupid. I mean everyone that's a Noc knows who those haters are?"

"Who are they?" Paul repeated, Nicola sighed then explained.

"They're called Night Crawlers. Blacks got the KKK, Jews got the Nazis, gays got the fundamental religion, and we got the Night Crawlers. So in short they're a hate against anyone that's 'not human'. Even though Dracula's Law is meant to protect us it has it's limits."

"What are those limits?" Paul asked while his eyes were on the road and listening at the same time. Under Dracula's Law Nocs are to be seen as a person yet not as a person. A Noc has the right to vote, to work and all yet not to marry depending on what type of Noc you are. Example if he or she is a vampire or shifter and wants to marry a human it would be considered illegal for the reason of necrophilia or bestiality. Even though Night Crawlers are considered a hate group the government recognizes them part of the law if a Noc was to commit a crime. Paul gulped, knowing full well he had committed murder multiple times.

"At least we live in a state that has passed Dracula's Law. Back in Kansas City, there wasn't a day when a Noc was killed just by looking at a human, especially a female. The last one I saw was a fairy, they put her in a cage made out of iron and left her there for days until she died. Her crime was winking at a married woman." After that last story they drove in silence until he reached her apartment. He drove close enough for her to get out without being seen. Nicola gave him a kiss goodbye, "Until tomorrow," she said then gracefully climbed through her window.

* * *

Irene waited in the tree outside her room for her brother to come home. Earlier Female found her in the bathroom, mistaking her for Paul until Female brought in a human sacrifice from the basement. The girl was a runaway that Paul kidnapped three days ago. He would have killed her if he didn't fall in love. Once Irene was in her human form again, Female explained everything to her:

_You can only sleep with your own, child. You're brother brought you here so he can be your mate. To sleep with another or to please yourself would transform you and the only way to turn back is to kill. So if you want to stay human you need to be with your brother._

Irene was appalled by the thought yet it made sense. She had been searching for belonging for so long and her brother was handsome so why not? Irene shifted in her spot once Paul parked his car in the driveway. Her heart skipped a beat once Paul came out completely naked. He wasn't covered in blood like she was when she killed the girl earlier, but he was a little more skilled then she was

"At least you won't have to do that anymore," she said to herself before leaping back inside. Creaking the door a little she watched her brother quietly walked down the hallway without knowing she was watching. Once Paul was in his room, Irene followed. _He's waiting for me,_ she thought as Paul pulled over the covers. Irene thought it was an invitation but it was really just to sleep in Paul's case.

Slowly she crept to his bed. In her mind she was expecting him to turn to her with eyes open and a smile to go with it. When nothing happened Irene stripped of her nightgown and crawled into bed with him. Five minutes went by and nothing happened, she sat up looking at her brother impatiently. _You're going to let me do everything now are you, _she thought then her brother finally rolled on his back. His eyes were closed but his erection was clearly visible under the sheets. Slowly Irene pulled the covers back, the sight of his erect phallus was frightening and exciting at the same time. As wrong as it was it had to be done if they were going to be mates for life.

Irene got on top of him, mistaking his erection was for her when it was actually for Nicola he was dreaming of. Irene stroked herself against his manhood, it was hard as steel yet it was alive. Paul moaned in his sleep, his hands on her hips. "I'm ready," she said as she took him inside her. The feel of him was overwhelming at first. Being a virgin he felt incredibly massive but once she started moving it felt wonderfully good.

The rhythm of their bodies matched but for very different reasons. As things started to get hot Paul noticed something was wrong. Paul was dreaming of making love to Nicola in the jungle, "Oh Paul," she said as rode on top of him. When she called his name he knew something was wrong yet he couldn't say what. As Irene and dream Nicola were at their peak he found out the reason when his eyes finally open. "Little sister, Irene!" he said in shock as he pushed her off before she climaxed and he was out of the bed covering himself. "Why did you do that? I'm your brother!"

"I know and we're suppose to be together, Paul," said Irene climbing out of bed. He backed away as she approached. She looked hurt this rejection, "Why are you acting like this, Paul? Don't you love me?"

"I do love you just not in that way. Besides you don't have to marry me, we can actually be with other people."

"You know that's impossible Paul, we were made for each other."

"No, we weren't," he said his back to the wall. She looked at him scornfully.

"Paul, I know about the others. Female told me everything. Do you want to live like that with a different woman dead night for your selfishness? There's a reason why you brought me here love, and that's so we won't have to be alone," she said taking his hand beckoning him to bed. "Even if I have to make you love me you'll eventually understand." Paul knew all to well on this matter and he wanted no part of it. He broke his contact with her and went for the window. Running to his car his plan was to go back to Nicola's place when a Night Crawler put a bag over his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-** Yay! I finally quit my job and I'm going to be moving into the dorms in a week, I'm so excited :D. Ok continue reading, I'll update soon!

* * *

_Oh God, they've found me, they've found me,_ he thought repeatedly as he hyperventilated in the back seat of a moving car with the bag still over his head. Tom Petty was singing about an American Girl as his captures sang off tonally. A perfectly good song ruined. "Where are you taking me?" Paul asked, feeling scared out of his mind, all he got in response was shut up. The drive felt like a thousand years until they stopped. His captures got out of the car and pulled him out of the back seat to the hard ground. Paul was given several hard kicks to the stomach before they pulled him up, "That's just the start, Nighter!" smirked one of the kidnappers. Paul wanted to punch whoever called him a Nighter but his hands were tied behind his back. Nighter was an insulting term for Noc.

The walk wasn't long yet it was painful under his bare feet and even more painful as he was shoved to his ground. The Crawlers pulled him up on his knees as they pulled the bag off his face. There were seven Night Crawlers dressed in black uniform with a white centipede insignias on the breast and their faces covered in a black executioners' hood. There were four large cages with two big angry (scared more likely) cats occupying the two leaving the two others empty. Paul knew one was for him but who was going to be unlucky number four?

Two more Night Crawlers came with a woman dressed in red pajama shorts and black shirt. She was given the same treatment as Paul when he arrived not so long ago. "We've got another one here from the MEOW and what a pretty thing she is," said the first Crawler, Paul's heart began to beat faster when they lifted the black hood from her head. "Nicola!"

"Paul," called out Nicola before they kicked her in the stomach. As Paul's fear turned to rage, the Crawlers were laughing. "It's too bad she's a Nighter, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun," said the second Crawler, his hand having a firm grip of her hair while his other hand started to wander toward her breasts. Paul knew all to well what their intentions were and he was not going to let it happen. _I'd rather die then see these bastards have their way with my Nicola_, he thought as he broke free from his restraints. The Crawlers trained to hold him down but one of them a good bite on the neck. The taste of blood made his eyes roll in the back of his head as the beast inside him begged to be freed.

Just when he was about to give in to his beastly desires four of the seven Crawlers pulled Paul away from the wounded. The Crawler he attacked was alive yet panicking. "Am I going to turn into one of those things?" shrieked the wounded Crawler. Paul laughed at the thought, if only that were simple then he wouldn't have to kill in the first place. Once more Paul was kicked again then he was tied and drugged. One of the Crawlers lifted his head, he smelt strongly like whisky.

"You think that's funny Nighter? Let's see you laughing as he have a little fun with your girlfriend,' said the Crawler. Paul was drugged but aware of what was happening. His mind was screaming no as the filthy Crawlers stripped her then forced her to the ground on all fours. "Nicola," he whispered, his mouth as numb as the rest of his body. Paul wanted to close his eyes as the Crawler began to unbuckle his belt. In seconds it will be the button, the zipper then the pants and most dreadfully the filthy snake between his legs violating her in front of him. In those dreadful seconds Paul wanted to die, _It's not fair, I've finally found love and they're going to take her away from me_, thought Paul in despair. Just when things looked its darkest, Axel Rose began shouting from all the car radios. _**PLEASE TO MEET YOU! HOPE YOU GUESS MY NAME! O-YEEAAAH!**_

At first it was confusion then it was a sudden bloodbath. Six of the seven Night Crawlers were decapitated a brilliant silver light at quick speed that Paul at first thought he imagined it until he saw his unexpected savior holding one of the two katana swords to the last surviving Crawler, blood was dripping from each one. Even though he was being saved Paul couldn't help shiver in fear. The Good Samaritan was dressed in black like the Crawlers but his style was like that of a businessman. It wasn't the black suit that frightened him, it was the upside down red pentagram on his breast and the white goat mask with long black horns. Paul had only read it in papers but thought they were silly urban legend for the modern age. Some called him the White Goat or the Speed Demon but the legends call him Lightbringer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please don't kill me," begged the Crawler, "we were only doing our job." The blade of the katana dug deeper into the skin of his neck but not enough for the kill. The Lightbringer laughed humorlessly, his voice sounded cold like winter "I've killed countless soldiers over the centuries that gave me the same shitty excuse. So what makes you think I should spare you?" The Crawler opened his mouth but was too frightened to speak. Paul can see in his eyes he knew death was looking at him straight in the face and he was terrified.

"Lucky for you, I only need one to send a message," he said lowering his blades. The Crawler stared up at death in puzzlement. Paul, along with Nicola were experiencing similar feelings. "So…you're letting me go?" asked the Crawler, a moment of relief passed over his face but it was quickly replaced when the Lightbringer forced him to stand up and stare into the Goat mask.

"For now I am under the condition that you spread the word I was here or else I'll kill you instantly. Since I know you're too cowardly to die you will tell those sorry excuses for friends, won't you, Mr. Hesk? " The Crawler known as Hesk nodded in fearful agreement. The Lightbringer wiped the two bloody blades on the Crawler's shirt and sheathed the swords behind his back. By then the Lightbringer threatened, "It might be tomorrow, the next day, the next month, or you might be lucky I'll spare you a year but eventually I'll rip your body in half and leave it for the crows to pick. Now leave before I change my mind!" The Crawler mumbled in fear and staggered off leaving a faint smell of urine behind.

Once the cowardly Crawler was out of sight it was only Paul, Nicola, the stranger, the caged shifters, and the dead. Paul staggered to his feet, covering himself as much as he could. "I…um…want to th-" Paul's sentence was cut off when the katana was suddenly at his throat ready to kill him. "I should kill you right were you stand," growled the Lightbringer angrily, Paul shuddered in fright thinking back to the murders he committed and thought, _I knew my urges were going to kill me one day. _For one scary moment Paul imagined getting his head cut clean off when Nicola broke out, "Please stop it, uncle! He hasn't hurt me!"

"What?" asked Paul in disbelief, first it was the billionaire Hentai Caesar on it's the Lightbringer. _How many famous people is she related to?_ He winced as he felt a sharp pain on his neck by the blade, his eyes held fast unto the eyes behind the mask. For a brief second he saw the eyes glow orange then they were back to being a crystal blue. A moment later the Lightbringer lowered the katana, "Since you are a Descendant I'll be merciful but if you hurt her I'll be more then happy to kill you. Now may I talk to my niece in private?" Paul nodded his head, feeling more then glad to be alive then stepped to the side.

He usually didn't like to get into other people's business especially when it comes to secrets like his own. Paul looked down on the ground to discover a small hand mirror and Paul couldn't help but eaves drop. After all it wasn't everyday you are dating someone who is related to an urban legend. As Paul was in the process of picking up the mirror he stopped in mid motion for a second. One moment he was naked the day he was born, the next he was dressed in a white suite as if he was on a business trip to the Bahamas. Paul shook his head, _don't wonder why you're suddenly dressed, you already the Devil was the one that did it, _he thought then picked up the small mirror.

In the mirror the Lightbringer's back was turned but he could tell the mask was off when could see almost a half of the man's face. The legend had white hair with a beard to go with it. Paul didn't know if he was old or young but had a guess he was an elderly gent by how cold his voice sounded. With his keen hearing he could hear them having a conversation. It was spoken in a foreign language but he could tell it was heated by how rapid they were talking, it was probably over him.

"You are not going to ruin this for me, Lu, I love him and that's that," stated Nicola ready to leave when her uncle stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't you know he has a secret?" asked her uncle, a look of worry passed her face then quickly replaced in defiance.

"Everyone has a secret."

"Some go deeper then others and his goes very deep. In fact it's almost as deep as our secret together," he said, his hand touching her face in a loving manner. Nicola's eyes began to tear up as her lips slightly trembled. It was the perfect picture of a romance but Paul instantly knew that their relationship went a little further then family. Her uncle was about to draw her closer to him, probably in a kiss when Nicola pushed away.

"I've already told you before, I don't want this anymore," she said, once she began to walk back Paul dropped the mirror to the ground than turned to her. Like him, she was also dressed in white. Paul could tell she was trying her best not to look upset by smiling. "Are you alright?" he asked. Nicola nodded, looking a little bit better, "Yeah, I'm fine….our ride is here."

Paul turned to see a car with blazing headlights. Once he got out of the light he was able to see the car a little better. It was an all black Cadillac with small silver goat as a hood ornament. Paul took a look inside, the interior was all in red but that was not the surprising part. There was nobody driving in the driver's seat. "Well…aren't you going to get in the car or are you just waiting for the grass to grow?" asked the Lightbringer, he had his mask back on. Suddenly Paul wasn't afraid of him anymore, in fact he wanted to rip that mask off bust his face in four different places but Nicola thankfully was able to stop him byt pulling him into the car.

In the legends, after the Lightbringer was finished with his victims a Cadillac as black as the night would roll on by to pick up it's master for another day to kill but tonight he stayed behind. Paul looked out the back window to see the White Goat staring back, watching his lover as well as his niece drive away with her new lover in his Cadillac. He bet that under that mask her uncle was pissed as hell.


	9. Chapter 9

"Something's bothering you, Paul. I can sense it," said Nicola. Paul was quiet for a moment debating weather or not to call her out on her 'secret'. Did the black tigers have the same kind of curse as the panthers? Paul didn't really think so, after all she did sleep with him and they didn't shift into a cat. When Paul didn't answer right away she broke the silence again. This time she revealed his 'secret'.

"I know you brought your sister here so you can sleep with her," she said, she watched his face go red with embarrassment and shock. He was about to ask her how she knew she held up her hand to silence him. "If you're wondering how I know. My grandparents told me about the 'old ways of animal royalty'. Back in the old days the common animals can mate with different species of shifters, just so long as they were of a similar species but if you're royalty you were required to sleep with your own. Both of us come from royalty but we're not pure."

It was silent again in the car. Paul remembered an argument his parents had when he was about three or four. He remembered the debate about having another baby and how having one was enough for her but his father disagreed. "It's for the good of our family, we need to regain our birthright," his father urged once upon a time. Paul was silent for a moment then he spoke, "When you say we come from royalty but we're not pure, what does that exactly mean?"

Nicola sighed, leaning her elbow against the window with her hand covering her eyes. "It means, Paul, that we have a lot of other things in our blood besides being a shifter. If you were a pure panther or I a pure tiger our ancestry would not have anything European at all so that means our royal family tree has broken off the family tradition. For instance my tiger line has hints of fairy and human blood with a little touch of phoenix shifter in my genes and that's all from my father's side."

"What about your mother, is she a black tiger or another shifter?" asked Paul, thinking that her family might have tried to do the same thing his parents or grandparents tried to do but the answer caught him by surprise.

"My mother is a demi-Goddess, she was known in the old days as the Lady of the Lake." Paul gazed at her speechless. Knowing there were other nocturnal beings roaming the earth was one thing but knowing there were Gods and Goddesses was another thing entirely. This kind of news shook his faith in Christianity a little; after all he was a Reverend himself. Paul was about to ask if one of her grandparents was a God or Goddess and which one until the car came to a stop.

"Well, we're here now. Hentai said to meet my grandparents tomorrow at dinner but since your sister has the hots for you I think it'll be better if we stay with them for a while," stated Nicola as they exited the car. They place they were going to stay was huge mansion that had the influence of Roman style. The inside was even more breathtaking then the outside. The interior was made out of fine white marble with two stairs arching up to the second floor. In the middle of the two stairs was a painting of Arthur and his knights at the round table. The character behind Arthur was Merlin there was something familiar about him. Why did he look so familiar?

"Are you Paul?" asked a sudden voice that made Paul jump out of his skin for a second. Paul turned around to she a boy about twelve wearing _Attack on Titan_ black shirt with blue and white plaid pjs. The boy looked like he'd been up all night but he had no intentions of going to sleep with a bag of Doritos in one hand and a Monster drink in the other. The boy's eyes were so green he thought he was being hypnotized for a moment until the boy spoke, "I guess that means a yes, because Dad would have said something about now. Anyway, hi, I'm Anton Caesar, nice to meet you and um….I'm going back to play _Diablo 3_," said Anton then suddenly burst into flames. Paul was about to ask Nicola what happened when another, much older voice answered him upstairs, "Don't worry about, Anton. It's just his way of avoiding the stairs."

Paul looked up to see Nicola's grandfather for the first time. It was the old man from the portrait but in a modern black robe and the beard was gone but either way it was the same person. Paul watched him walk down the stairs, speaking his name in fascination, "Merlin." Once the wizard got to the bottom of the stairs he laughed.

"I've been called many thing but the ones the Britians gave me was my favorite," said the wizard. As the man known as Merlin began to decent down the right staircase his old features began to look younger with every step he took. The short white hair grew to his shoulders, turning the snow into copper. The old face became youthful along with his voice. "As much as I like the name Merlin, I prefer my birth name better," he said once he was at the bottom of the steps looking at him. Before Merlin could announce his true name as Gaius 'Caligula' Caesar, Paul fainted at the sight of looking at his young face. It was like looking at himself.

* * *

While Nicola and her grandfather were dragging him up to his bedroom ("This is a first a man fainted at my presence," joked her grandfather) Paul's sister was quickly picking up her brother's habits. Irene's first victim was a man on a business trip in hopes of getting some tail. As Irene drove him to her brother's place Female was waiting for them down in the cellar dreading what she knew all too well what would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul knew this dream, he knew it sense childhood. He dreamt of a desert, a tree and his family of panthers within the tree, his family tree. When he first dreamt of this tree he thought it went on forever but, now as he looked closer it wasn't so big at all. He heard his family whisper among themselves, all of them related to each other; at least that's what it looks like. Paul stopped in front of the tree and spoke, "Has our family ever been with anyone except our own?"

This question stopped the whisperings; his family looked down upon him in silence, almost dumbfounded that their descendant should even ask such a ridiculous thing. After a moment of silence his father was the one to ask, "What do you mean, son?"

"I mean does my bloodline have _something else_ except panther?" This other question coming from their promised descendant caused even louder whisperings, most of them in anger, others in puzzlement. The one that was able to reply back was an old panther that from the top of the tree. His response was rather angry.

"How dare you ask such questions about your family!" growled the old panther, his roar was like a loud thunder. The old panther leaping down from the branches to instigate Paul was known as the Ancient One or the Father. Unlike the rest of the family in the tree the Ancient One was spotted in grey fur. This was the first time he'd ever seen the Ancient One and he was afraid. His first ancestor came closer, still growling.

"You and Irene were born to be as future mates and to continue our bloodline. What had made you think otherwise?"

"I met someone else…..I didn't know at first but after I slept with her and I didn't change-"

"Then she must be a panther like us!" shouted one of his relatives from the trees. The Ancient One turned to the speaker and made another thunderous growl in warning. His family tree shuddered in silence once more. The Ancient One turned to Paul. "Is she like us, Paul?"

"Sort of, she's a black tiger." After Paul mentioned his lover's beast, the family tree went into a sudden uproar he did not expect. He heard some of his family cursing his existence, _"Our hope has fallen for the enemy! It would have been better if he died in the womb!"_ Others were mourning for him, even crying for him. _"Oh our poor Paul! He has been blinded by the whore's lies. Out of all our enemies he fell for the worst!"_ Paul was stunned by their sudden rejection of his lover and they've never even met her. As for the Ancient One he turned fiercely to the family tree with a thunderous, "SILENCE!" and the tree once again held it's tongue. Even though the Father kept his children in the tree in line he was still furious with his living male descendant.

"Why, my idiot descendant, would want to marry a heathen black tiger? Out of all our enemies, the black tiger is the worst! How can you betray your own blood by sleeping in filth?!"

"She's not filth and she's not a heathen, either!" shouted Paul, caring less about what his family thought of him. He didn't know why he called the black tigers the enemy and he didn't care to know why. For all he knew it was nothing more then unreasonable hate. It was silence again, the Ancient One sneered at Paul then turned to the tree but this time to confront his parents.

"You fools! Did you not tell him about our enemies, about the black tigers!" confronted the Father, his parents cowered to the trunk of the tree in fear. His mother was the one to defend, "He was only a child-"

"He was eight, he was old enough to know by then!" Paul was about to ask what the Ancient One meant until he felt himself being pulled back into reality as something kept poking him. The reality became more clear as a young voice was saying, "Wake up, Polly, I know you want a cracker!" In a second Paul sat up on the bed in a jump start as if from a nightmare. It took a while for Paul realize where he was, it was a room meant for an adolescent boy or older. He took a guess that's what it was with the playstation in from of the bed but he could be wrong because of the My Little Pony stuffed animal on the shelf next to the TV. It didn't take long for Paul to get his answer once he caught the argument on the other side of his bed.

"You know you shouldn't do that, Anton! What if he woke up and was hungry or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, J, the only time you should be scared to wake him is if he's in panther mode. Does he look like in panther mode?"

Paul turned into the direction of the speaker and had to rub his eyes a little to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he looked at the boys again it confirmed he wasn't imagining it. "You're both twins," said Paul a little fascinated, he had heard of twins before but he'd never seen one in his own eyes. The twins looked at Paul, the one in the black _Attack on Titan _shirt smiled while the one in the grey Doctor Hooves shirt gave him a frightened look.

"Yep, we're defiantly twins and we're not the only twins either," said black shirt he figured this was Anton and the other J. "Since you're up mom and dad wan to meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"You mean it's already morning?" asked Paul, amazed by how time flies by. The twins nodded in unison and instructed to follow them downstairs. As they were walking down the hallway, Paul was able to gaze upon some fine paintings. Most of them looked to be in the Renaissance all of them dealing from Greek Mythology (there were strangely a lot of portraits of Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt) to Grimm's fairy tales. As he walked behind the twins he had a feeling there was something important about these portraits, something meaningful. Just when he was about to dwell a little longer he suddenly stopped as a mixture of desire, lust, happiness, and love came upon his at once.

Paul didn't know what was happening but he felt so good he wanted to know where it was coming from and thankfully didn't have to look far. He only had to turn his head to the right to find a bedroom with an incredibly large bed with furs on it. Paul stood in the doorway with both hands on the doorsill as if he was about to fall in the ocean. He took a deep breath of the room, inhaling the sex permeating it. A couple had made love in this bed just an hour ago. As he walked into the room he became more intoxicated with lust. Once he opened his eyes he saw his Nicola lying on the furs wearing nothing but a diamond necklace around her neck. She beckoned him to come over as she rubbed herself between her legs. Paul's member throbbed hard inside his pants.

"Let me see it, Cal," she pleaded, Paul wanted to ask who Cal was but he only smiled and slowly began to undo his pants.

"You mean this, Missy?" he asked huskily, revealing this a member that looked a little bigger then his own. Suddenly Paul felt intimidated by the body he possessed. Without a word 'Missy' widened her legs, her flower went in eagerness. Paul crawled on the bed tasting her sweet nectar, his 'Missy' moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Cal, my wonderful Caesar, ravish your Goddess!" she moaned in need. Paul stopped his proceedings then left kisses leading up her body. "As you wish, my Goddess," he said, as he was about to kiss her when suddenly he was on fire for a moment then the next he was sitting in a table with eight or so people with him. Sitting right next to him was Nicola, the real Nicola.

"What were you doing, Paul?" she asked. Before Paul could defend himself a voice from across the table answered.

"He was looking into my fond memory of wife just an hour ago," said Merlin, or in his case Cal. Beside him was his wife, Missy who was a reflection of Nicola as Cal was to Paul. He put a loving hard around his wife's shoulder. "Paul, I am Caligula Caesar and this his my wife, Artemis and this is my family."


	11. Chapter 11

Paul watched Cal look to the right empty chair then to the left were his wife sat next to an empty one and sighed. "As for the rest of my children who are here, why don't you introduce yourselves to our guest." First child to introduce was a woman with very long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He can see she had a mixture of both of her parents.

"I am Drusilla, Goddess of Water, twin sister of Apollo the Second, and mother of Nicola. Pleased to see you are fond of my daughter," she said bowing her head slightly in his direction. Next was the girl who had lovely features strikingly similar to Hentai.

"I am Ecchi, Goddess of Love, Light Passions and Truth, twin sister of Hentai and matchmaker of all I see fit, including you two," said Ecchi, pointing in their direction. Paul shouldn't have been surprised yet Nicola's family always found ways to do it. Hentai he had a brief encounter with but had a feeling he was going to know more about him soon enough.

"I am Hentai, God of Lust, Dark Passions and Deceit, twin brother of Ecchi and boss of Paul's sister, Irena. I am pleased she is working for my company," he said. Paul felt a chill down his spine as he winked at him. Lastly there were the twins he'd seen earlier.

"I am Anton, God of Fire and Mischief, twin brother of Joseph, and you've seen me already. Ok, it's your turn J," said Anton, poking his brother on the shoulder. Joseph brushed away Anton in annoyance then introduced himself to be the last.

"I am Joseph, God of Ice and Kindness, twin brother of Anton, and welcome to our family Descendant Paul," he said almost hurriedly as if he was embarrassed to mention his title but Paul was less interested in that.

"What do you mean by Descendant?" he asked Joseph, remembering his dream about questioning his family tree. They reacted angrily towards him; at least that's what he thought.

"It means that you are of our bloodline even though it's been thinned out over a dozen centuries to the point were it's almost impossible to find you if trouble was ever to happen. However since the Gallier family's been incestuous for over two centuries it hasn't thinned out too badly hence sharing my gorgeous features," said Cal, pointing at himself while his eyebrows went up and down. The gesture was enough to make the whole table laugh, including Paul. Once the laughter died down he looked at the empty chairs.

"Don't you have two more children?" he asked. Right after he said that he wished he kept his mouth shut because the whole family was in uncomfortable silence. By the sad look on their faces he thought the siblings were dead until Cal mentioned the fact.

"I had a disagreement with both of them and I think they're still angry with me. I explain why after we eat," he said once breakfast was served.

* * *

While it was morning in Louisiana, it was night time in an airport in Italy were Raphael Gallier was waiting for his plane to the States. Female had told him everything. When Raphael got the news he laughed, "Well, that means it's my turn then. I'll be coming soon," then he hung up afterwards. As of right now he was looking at the pictures of a young Paul and Irena holding hands at the park. On the side were little Paul was standing he was slowly burning away under a lighter with the words **NERO** on both sides. Once little Paul was singe out of the picture his phone rang in his pocket. He can tell by the ring it was his boss.

"What's the job, sir?" he asked keeping his voice as normal as possible. Over the years Raphael had been doing some dirty work for the Italian mafia known as the Empire. His boss went no name but his voice was enough to make you send chills down the spine yet somehow it was the kind of voice that would be obeyed no matter what. If Raphael was commanded to kill a nation then by God he will slaughter millions and be glad to do it. As much as Raphael loved murder it wasn't the right time to do a hit. He needed to go to the States to make his niece his wife. His spine went into chills as the voice spoke over the phone.

"_Are you going to the States?" _he asked, immediately becoming cold all over. He had told no one were he was going yet this man (whom he'd never seem once) knew were he was going. He had a feeling his boss knew why he was going as well.

"Y-yes sir….how'd you know?"

"_It's my job to know my employees, Mr. Gallier. I know you're going over there so you could fuck your niece but, don't worry about me being judgmental. Besides your next job is were you're going."_

"Oh really," he said, feeling all warm inside and smiling. He had a feeling he knew what the job was but let his boss say the word.

"_I want you to find Paul and his tiger lover and bring them to me alive. They are living with a family known as the Caesars. I want them alive as well, I have something special for all of them,"_ he said with a cold laughter before the phone went dead. Once his plane arrived Raphael put his phone away smiling as evil thoughts went through his head.


	12. Chapter 12

As the day went on Paul went through a very strange experience. After breakfast Cal informed his family that he'll be gone for most of the day while Artemis will prepare for the Circle. Before Cal left Paul asked, "Where are you going and what is the Circle?" Cal put on his black blazer, his youth aging before him in five seconds. His ancestor didn't look bad for an old man but it was still weird to see someone age so quickly.

"I'm going to find my two other sons so that way we can single out which line you've descended from," he said, his voice sounded fascinating for an old man. "As for the Circle my wife will eventually explain to you after she's done, I don't have time to explain everything," then he left in a blink of an eye. Paul slowly walked away, his eyes didn't leave the spot until Nicola touched his shoulder. "He has a way of doing that," she said, making Paul jump out of his skin for a moment.

"You are full of surprises," he said, then smiled. Nicola smiled back, "Let me show you my room," she said, eagerly dragging him up the stairs. Once they were in her room he only had a moment before Nicola liplocked him in an eager kiss. Her room was white with some pictures of drawings and plays. The bed Nicola lead him to was purple with black coverings. Knowing where this was going Paul began tripping off his clothes as well as Nicola. As they were making out Paul was about to feel the wetness between her legs when she stopped him.

"Not yet, I want to do something first," she said, removing his fingers from her pussy. He didn't protest when Nicola licked herself from his fingers. _I wonder what my Cola has in mind, _he thought as he watched her leave the bed and went to the bathroom. Paul lightly stroked himself, slowly feeling his desire grow as his imagination ran wild.

"Don't get too excited," she said, coming out of the bathroom still wearing nothing, the only thing that came with her was a clear jar some ointment. He can see that some of that ointment had been in use and not for wounds or rough skin either. Once she lied back down on the bed he could smell the faint scent of sex coming from the jar and it hadn't been opened yet. _She must love to pleasure herself a lot, _he thought once she opened the jar. The smell of sex and peppermint was overpowering but so very arousing. The scent was one thing but, the feel of the ointment was another.

Nicola scooped a small amount of ointment and messaged it into his cock. At first it tingled then as her worked his member a little harder and faster he felt the need unbearable. Paul kissed her hungrily as if he'd hadn't seen her in ages. He was about to dominate her when Nicola forced him off her then proceeded to work him harder. Suddenly Paul realized what she was attempting to do, she wanted him to _change_.

"Nicola…..you can't….I'll….I'll….." but Paul lost his will to speak once he reached his sudden climax, his seed like hot lava against his stomach. Usually this would have lead to shame then eventually him changing into a panther in a few minutes. This however only took seconds and the pain burned his back. The pain was so intense that it left Paul screaming in agony. When he changed into a panther the pain was very mild and it would be all over his body and mainly started at the fingers. This pain felt like he was ripping in half but that was only the beginning.

Paul let out another blood curdling scream as he heard something rip apart then the pain resided a little. Close by he heard flapping like large wings and what felt like feathers brushing his skin. Slowly Paul sat up on his knees then turned to see red feathered wings which were attached to his back. "How is this possible?" he said in amazement. He was about to feel his new wings when he felt himself change again only this time it started with his legs. The wings burned away then witnessed his legs being sewed together by shimmering grey-blue scales with a clear fine to go at the end.

"Wow," said Nicola in astonishment, "I knew you were related to other beings but merman was not one of them." After she mentioned the fact the scales evaporated into thin air then another, more familiar pain came over him. It was the pain he was familiar with but instead of changing into another beast entirely. The paws he saw in place of his hands were much larger then a panther's or for any big cat for the matter. Paul didn't know what he was changing into until Nicola jumped out of the bed in fright.

"Oh my God, you're related to Timbers!" Paul didn't know what she meant till he got a good look at himself in the mirror. What he was an enormous black wolf staring back at him. He backed away in fright with the making a loud creaking noise and the wolf in the mirror did the same with a low whining sound all dogs make. The only thing to tell it was Paul was crystal blue eyes staring back. A second later he changed again. This time he was a large cat but not a panther but instead he was a white tiger! _Oh God, I'm a tiger,_ thought Paul when another thought came into his head. _Did my family know I was a tiger? _Before Paul could dwell on it any longer he changed into the familiar panther that he was. Nicola crawled back on the bed touching his silk black fur.

"You're beautiful you know," she said before he finally changed back into a human but with a slight difference, he was glowing faintly then it was gone. Once the glow disappeared Paul collapsed on the bed exhausted. It was like he woke up from the most intense dream he'd ever had. Finding his voice he asked, "What happened to me?" Nicola lay by his side, he heard her voice but didn't hear the words as sleep came over him.

_In the dream he was four again. He was in the hospital in the waiting room alone were next door his mother was giving birth to his sister. His father was with her. Little Paul was sulking at this point, he didn't want a sibling, he was content with being the only child. His poutiness turned to fear once a hand on his shoulder indicated he wasn't alone. "Don't worry, Paul. I'm a friend of the family," said the stranger, he was handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He almost looked like his dad. The stranger shook his hand and said, "My name is-"_

"CALIGULA! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" shouted a frightened Artemis from downstairs. Paul sat up in bed in a confused, sleepy state when scared voices began to rise. Nicola and Paul threw on a robe and went downstairs to find the rest of the Caesar family (including Lightbringer) in a circle around a wounded Cal. He was slumped against his wife, his hand seeping with blood from his side.

"Apollo…..he's got…..Apollo," he gasped before he fainted in his wife's arms.


End file.
